New Watchmen
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: its been 14 years or so things have changed a new president,new international trouble,even new Watchmen mentored by the second silk specter they must save us from ourselves in this new age of Meta-humans and terroism. OC Love cannon death *spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**New Watchmen**

(The following is a fanfiction set in the DC owned watchmen universe set 15 years after the end of the Watchmen Graphic Novel and Movie,Watchmen is the property of DC comics,Alan Moore and original character concepts belong to Steve Ditko and Charlston Comics yes thats right Watchmen was based off of a bunch of heroes bought up by DC from Charlston.)

~Prolouge~

_The year is 1999 about 14 or so years after the day everything truly changed Dr. Manhattan killed about one tenth of the human race to end the hostilities between the three great world super powers,American,Russia,and China, or so the world was led to believe. Ozumandys a former superhero and dubbed the worlds smartest living man had been the cause as revealed in a journal obtained from now world famous reporter,after being defeated by the Watchmen his will shattered he stood in his fortress and though of the kingdom and whether it was worth it?_

_After returning to his headquarters to assume the role he wanted trying to help rebuild the Journal left by Rorschach was made public and soon everyone stormed his building they dragged him onto the street stripped his armor off and strapped him to a crucifix and put it on a parade float as they drove down the street countless people threw what they could at him bruising the once called savior,his blood dripping onto the pavement as they all shouted their words and swears in hatred,some even laughing at him as they took Ozymandias straight to D.C as he was placed infront of the capital building and executed despite the governments statements he deserved a trial president Nixon was among those at his unofficial execution as they beat him to death infront of the Capital building,he was smiling,smiling at his death because he had won._

_Ozymandias was now dead the king of kings had fallen and just as his namesake he was left with nothing,no rank,no status,no love,no honor,no beliefs except that the world was at peace,after his death Nixon was ousted out of office for his unknowing part in the great scheme the next election found former actor Ronald Regan winning by a landslide of eighty percent over Nixon's re-running,Nixon died of a heart attack right after the announcement that he had lost was made public._

_Regan spent no time talking with Russia in which he and Gorbachev were able to work out a true truce one built not out of tragedy but of understanding everyone sleeping sound without the fear of nuclear war no longer it didn't take a massive lie,or a million deaths all it took was a new president and some good old fashioned reasoning now we were all at peace or so we thought._

_it was about to start now crime had been increasing particularly international crime centered in the middle east and more riots happening in the U.S from former Nixon supporters,skin headed nazi's and street gangs sure we were no longer at risk of a nuclear war but it was far from a paradise. Night-Owl and Silk-Specter were still active helping to clean up the streets the best they could at their age thanks to President Regan overthrowing the law outlawing masked heroes,after Regan served his two terms a new president was named a president Clinton a Democrat he seemed much more down to earth and human then the last few presidents,and by more human I meant more prone to sin but like Kennedy before him he may not have been a good person but he was indeed a great man._

_Clinton had created a new anti-supervillain task force dubbed"The Big Show"platoon they were pretty much just a mix of the army and the SWAT team but they got their jobs done however they were rather brutal,and were careless._

_"Rorschach's Journal February twenty third it was as everyone feared since my last major entry something worse has happened a meteor hit the earth breaking into shooting stars that all hit various points on the globe that may not sound bad but it is the radiation from them sparked an evolutionary chain in about twenty percent of the population altering their DNA and giving them odd abilities some pointless and some incredible "Big Show" has tried to contain them but isn't doing that good of a job I've been working around the clock for days without sleep I wonder was this what it was like for **him**?"_asked the feminine figure as she jumped across rooftops,she wore a long black trench coat,black platform boots,a black tank top,a black fedora,black gloves,a black scarf flowing down her back as she ran and odder then everything else an all black mask with what looked like white blotches going all over it ever changing in design.

The woman jumped down and right behind a mugger attempting to steal from and maybe murder a woman"You rang miss?"Asked the woman. the Thug growled and swung his knife at the woman who dodged grabbed his wrist and threw the man to the ground knocking the knife away,he cried in pain as the woman grabbed her purse back,Rorschach laughed as the man screamed in pain,he shouted"Please,please just take me to jail,just get off of me!" Rorschach just giggled and pulled out a tazer turning it up as high as it went and jamming it into the back of the thugs neck he screamed as loud as he could the smell of burning bacon filled the alley.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2:Rorschach2

**New Watchmen**

(The following is a fanfiction set in the DC owned watchmen universe set 15 years after the end of the Watchmen Graphic Novel and Movie,Watchmen is the property of DC comics,Alan Moore and original character concepts belong to Steve Ditko and Charlston Comics yes thats right Watchmen was based off of a bunch of heroes bought up by DC from Charlston.)

(Note:This chapter fully introduces the second Rorschach Amelia Toyota who is pretty much just a watchmen version of Renee Montoya she is not exactly an OC,since for those that don't know Rorschach was based off of the Question.)

Chapter-1: Rorschach-II

The woman jumped down and right behind a mugger attempting to steal from and maybe murder a woman"You rang miss?"Asked the woman. the Thug growled and swung his knife at the woman who dodged grabbed his wrist and threw the man to the ground knocking the knife away,he cried in pain as the woman grabbed her purse back,Rorschach laughed as the man screamed in pain,he shouted"Please,please just take me to jail,just get off of me!" Rorschach just giggled and pulled out a tazer turning it up as high as it went and jamming it into the back of the thugs neck he screamed as loud as he could the smell of burning bacon filled the alley.

The woman had run away as the odd figure looked up at the sky and sighed the ink changing on the mask nearly looking like a smile"Its a very clear night,so beautiful I wonder though will tomorrow be as nice?"she kicked the body of the badly burned mugger gasping for air and bleeding onto the pavement and left a piece of paper with her calling card on it:Black construction paper with a white blot on it as she pulled out her grappling gun and propelled up hopping on a roof and running down the rooftop running through the night towards her home.

She climbed in through her open window on the fire escape and looked around"everything is still here very good."She tossed her fedora onto and easy chair and tossed her coat onto the ground,removing her mask and panting,she had a light tan brown eyes and blond hair,she took her hair grabbed a scrunchy on the coffee table and put her hair in a pony tail,walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer and sitting down she popped the can open and guzzled it down.

The woman sighed as she sat in her chair"Tonight another night,another criminal punished but really I can put them away,but they will just be out in no time at all he didn't cut them any slack **_he_** would have ended each of them for good but-but I'm not as strong as him no matter how much I want to I-I just cant."Her hand shaking she stood and threw the beer can at a wall and slammed her fist to said way"Why do I keep fighting? I-I just started two years ago and I'm sick of it already I just can't do this much longer god damn it!"Shouted the woman her rage had taken her over again this happened more and more even without her mask on.

"When-when did this all start?"She plopped down on the couch and sighed as she closed her eyes,"Thats right I remember now."she said to herself as she began to take a trip down memory lane,_"Picture of a girl a young girl in Hawaii her father a captain of the Honalulu PD her mother a former Broadway star who fell in love on a whim they got married had a child this girl being that child,as they raised her she was deeply proud of her father truly proud of the good work he did,he was a clean cop a good cop in a good city in a low crime state. All was well with this girl's family until one day oh how foolish it was of my mother she wanted to spend thanksgiving with her family in New-York however my father couldn't get time off work so she went alone taking me with her as we headed to my grandma's house everything was good until we crossed by some thugs a local gang or something they pushed me and my mother into an alley yes its all so clear."_

_"I was so scared shuddering as the men pinned my mother to the ground ripped off all her jewelry and proceeded to rape her infront of me as they beat her repeatedly,it was then he appeared dropping down like an Angel from heaven **Rorschach** the man who would change my life they tried to attack him but he effortlessly defeated them all it was so amazing he walked over to me and crouched down and asked me:are you okay? did they hurt you kid?"he was so concerned about me,then he looked to my mother and helped her up then went and called an ambulance,then he waited and waited until the ambulance arrived then vanished into the shadows I'll never forget him,or what he did he made sure those bastards would never hurt anyone ever again by killing the._

The girl looked up at the ceiling her eyes filled with tears and remembrance"So wise,so strong,truly he was the best,damn that monster who called him his friend how dare he have killed the greatest hero this city has ever known."she grabbed a knife on the table near her and threw it at a board filled with newpaper clipping and pictures the knife stabbing a picture of Doctor Manhattan.

The woman finished her drink and sighed standing up and looking at her clock"Its pretty late I should go to bed so I can get up for work tomorrow another day of being Jasmine Lino,how I hate this life of mine I'm only truly happy cutting loose as Rorschach!"she walked into her room,then to her bed,"oh well better to sometimes rest s a woman then forever fight as a monster."She headed to her room and fell to the bed passing out on it. The dreams she had as usual were twisted and dark the faces of all the people she saw suffering in the streets of this city,this city needing a hero like Rorschach so much,and she had to be that.

The following morning she awoke made herself some Bacon and eggs and drank some coffee,heading to her job as a Bank Teller,she found it was a good steady job and allowed her a very free day as a nine to fiver,she would be able to go about her duties as Rorschach as soon as she could and she could also skim funds from wealthy people bank accounts. Jasmine sat at her desk and adjusted the various thing on her desk she was young but had gotten high up already due to her amazing skills with numbers and her great work ethic and customer service skills,everybody liked her she hid behind this mask,this persona to live. Jasmine was taking her coffee break and looked at the clock as she leaned against a wall drinking her coffee and eating a burger_"I should go to the hardware store today get some new stuff for equipment I always need to stay well equipped and ready to fight."_she thought to herself making sure to not appear to be thinking to heavily about anything after all Jasmine Lino was a very open and kind girl she would never think something and not talk about it.

After work Jasmine headed to the hardware store looking over utility saws and hammers and drills,going over all she may or may not need,she bought a few things and started to walk home,she looked all around feeling that she was being watched,she had been getting this feeling lately and it bothered her,she hated this feeling she ran up the stairs of the apartment building she lived in and locked the door,closing all the deadbolts and chain locks she had about eight on her door,when you were a vigilante you couldn't afford to be careless.

She sighed and turned dropping her bag of tool's,seeing a man on her easy chair"Who the hell are you?"She was stunned seeing a young man in a suit and tie,he looked very official,he had a handsome face and small glasses,a smirk on his face"Hello there Miss-Lino or should I call you Rorschach?"He asked holding a gun out pointed at her.

Jasmine glared and held her hands up"Okay who are you tell me and how do you know who I am?"she asked wanting an answer. the man just snickered at this and shook his head"all you need to know is who I represent,I am here from the federal government and I want to offer you a deal."The young man explained to her,Jasmine raised an eyebrow at this a tad curious as to what was going to happen"what sort of deal secret agent man?"

The Agent nodded that smirk on his face,"well he's putting together a team."he stated,the girl Jasmine blinked at this and then sneered wide she was wanted for a team"Count me in."

To be continued...

(Okay now the next few chapters will deal with Origin's for most of the members.)


End file.
